


挚爱传家宝

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *桀骜孤僻的索鲁斯死后，他最珍贵的遗产被由瓦厉斯继承，而这一切，只不过是悲剧的延续……*加雷马套装x光之战士*这世上最尴尬的事大概就是我的曾后奶奶变成了我的后妈*这本来是个作废的稿但是我自己还觉得挺来劲的，于是我写完了。2021我绝对再也不写这种冷淡悲文了，多搞点看完幸福感上升的，我发誓！
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, Varis zos Galvus/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 13





	挚爱传家宝

他对远道而来的男人所知甚少，唯独知道从童年起，那个男人同年轻索鲁斯的肖像就一直挂在通向书房的走廊上。  
索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯是芝诺斯的曾祖父，但他在心中向来直呼其名。  
入殓后的第三天，这个男人的出现使得他注定成为家族的不速之客。这个阴森而可悲的家族并未与世界交好，此时登门拜访的，不是索鲁斯生前虎视眈眈的对手，就是觊觎遗产的情人野种。  
但男人也许不属于这两类庸人——芝诺斯站在墨绿色墙纸装饰的走廊上，仰视着年久失色的肖像画在心中如此想。  
索鲁斯在画中正坐中位，身穿一件复古华丽的黑白长袍，不论是散漫而厌世的神情，还是腐朽的审美，都让芝诺斯蔑视不已。那个男人垂剑而立，如同一个老实忠诚的骑士，守护在索鲁斯身旁。  
索鲁斯在弥留之际未曾提起过这个男人，因而芝诺斯不曾知道他的名字，但他定然在这个古怪而固执的老头心里有一席之地。芝诺斯隐约记得在还未进入私塾之前，似乎在城堡里见过这个男人的身影。后来不知是何缘故，也许是和索鲁斯的一次矛盾，那个男人便一去不回。离开的那日，似乎下了一场雨。索鲁斯一定未曾挽留，以芝诺斯对曾祖父的了解，索鲁斯从不认为世上有什么值得留情。

无非是在每天拖着沉重的脚步走向书房的时候，都能正好仰头瞥见看到他的容貌而已。

芝诺斯摸了摸已生锈的水镀金画框，觉得这晦气的玩意本应随着索鲁斯一同入土。他漫步走向会客厅，还未推门，就听见大嗓门的父亲在里面和人说话。  
“光侍郎……”  
原来这就是那个男人的名字。  
“如此之久，你去了哪里？”  
接下来，是十分模糊的男人低语的声音。  
“你当初不该离开。”  
看来此人并非忠诚的骑士，反倒是背叛者，芝诺斯愉悦地露出笑容。他推门而入，从光侍郎侍郎侍郎投来的目光中，读出少许哀悼的歉意。  
“你是索鲁斯的旧友？下属？还是……老情人？”  
“你该回到前庭去接待前来吊唁的宾客，芝诺斯。”  
光侍郎并未被芝诺斯的言语挑衅冒犯。他散发出一种沉静的气质，仿佛对待死亡已平静处之，以他的相貌去推断年龄，这是一种同年龄断层的沉稳。  
芝诺斯微微歪头，心中不免好奇起来。叫做光侍郎的男人似乎未曾衰老过，那个曾在他身旁睥睨天下的索鲁斯，如今已经化作一堆土灰，葬在山中的家庭墓园。可他一如画中那般英武年轻，艾欧泽亚人特有的五官，眉上多添了一道疤痕，眼睛如地平关产出的宝石一样蓝。这是芝诺斯在仰视画像的时候不曾注意到的，恐怕世上还没有颜料能描绘这颜色。  
“芝诺斯，我们以前见过。那时你还小……”  
“你很……”芝诺斯并未握住光侍郎侍郎伸出的手。他听说过这世上鲜有几位被神明选中的勇士，具有不老不死的生命力。百闻不如一见。“有趣……”  
“有吗？我只是个普通的冒险者而已。”  
的确。除去海德林的加护，不论外貌、体术还是魅力，芝诺斯都不觉得光侍郎配得上被索鲁斯放在心上。  
以至于在最后的年老之时，每日固执地挣脱出病床，都要在步履蹒跚前往书房的的途中，仰头看见这个男人的容貌。  
“真是可惜，我已对你没什么印象了。我猜你仍有许多话要与瓦厉斯长叙，那便不打扰了。”  
芝诺斯看向他从不眉头舒展的父亲，读到了一种贪婪。芝诺斯可以想象，瓦历斯严格而冷峻的外表下，那颗黑暗的内心，已经盘算好该如何挥霍索鲁斯的遗产开扩张自己的疆土了。那贪婪的凶光侍郎从索鲁斯病危那日起，便舔舐着城堡中的古董画，舔舐着纯银的杯盘刀叉，如今又开始舔舐这个突然出现的外国男人。  
难不成他觉得光侍郎是来瓜分自己的财产的？抑或是，这个男人本身就是一件带有价值的遗产，在那冗长的清单上的一个朴实的名字。也许流落在外了几十年，但最终回到这里，明确他的下一任主人。

瓦厉斯允许光侍郎在府上下榻，虽然住在同一个屋檐下，但别墅如迷宫般复杂而庞大，芝诺斯少有再见到他的身影。偶尔从角楼的窗能看见光侍郎正与瓦厉斯耳鬓低语，像是一场博弈。显然，光侍郎十分了解加尔乌斯家族，甚至也许比他的父亲瓦厉斯还要了解这个家族。  
芝诺斯有着野兽一般精准的直觉，已隐约地预料到了什么。于是他悄然尾随着光侍郎在城堡中的形迹。正值盛夏，古老的城堡返潮发霉，幽长无光的走廊里四处都是一股霉菌的酸味，让人联想起尖酸刻薄的索鲁斯，已失去步行能力的时候仍旧不忘嘲讽瓦厉斯无能。光侍郎的气息就与这些腐生物浑噩在一起。  
那是一个电闪雷鸣的雨夜，几日以来的低压和潮热，早已蓄势待发。瓦厉斯闯进光侍郎的寝房，两人愤怒的争吵声伴随着热带惊雷一道传来。  
“你当初就不该离开，如果不是因为你，加雷马早就……”  
“我们都知道索鲁斯是错的。”长久的沉默后，芝诺斯听见光侍郎继续说：“你不过是为了得到他的认可，才将错归到我身上。”  
“无论如何……你……是时候回来了。别忘记你曾经立下的誓言，你属于加尔乌斯，曾经你辅佐了索鲁斯，现在该我了。我们应该谈一谈……接下来的事情……”  
芝诺斯站在楼梯拐角处的平台，望着庭院里灌木葱被暴雨摧残的景象。这座城堡已有将近一百年的历史，墙壁都是木头和空心砖的材料，瓦厉斯与光侍郎的声音即便是隔着两道墙也听得一清二楚。  
一个人在房间里踱步，那沉重又有力的脚步声，来自瓦厉斯。他的语气里多了在索鲁斯还在世的时候，从不敢流露出的傲慢：“你是如何服侍他的，现在，我要求同等待遇。”  
“我并非是他的仆人，瓦厉斯。我们是平等的同僚。”  
“你承诺过忠诚于他，并保护他的子孙……”瓦厉斯似乎揪住了光侍郎的领子，一阵拉扯大声音传来：“他的一切如今都为我所有了……”  
“你应该住手。”  
“为什么要躲闪？”  
快速的话语间已经有了气息的热度，芝诺斯坐在走廊的阳台上，嗤笑起来。一道白光闪过，紧接着，雷鸣吞没了一切声音。等到雨势渐渐平息后，房内传来的，已是肢体碰撞于交错的呼吸声。  
“这么做不过是在重蹈覆辙，瓦厉斯。”  
“你在索鲁斯面前，岂是如此被动的。”芝诺斯这下不再奇怪，为何瓦厉斯对母亲如此冷淡。“将腿为我打开。”

这个男人无法逃离加雷马的控制，因为一代代君王，都在他的心头上了一把锁。  
光侍郎的确是一名出色的佐臣，唯一的缺憾是过于仁慈，与加尔乌斯的行事风格大相径庭。芝诺斯与他切磋过几次剑术，逐渐以将这个男人逼到弃剑投降为乐。锋利的剑刃在他的身体上留下几道不轻不重的伤痕，偶尔活动筋骨而拉扯伤口的时候，蓝色的眼睛痛苦地眯起来，是最让芝诺斯得意的。  
新主人的频频要求已经让光侍郎应接不暇，他却还有余心在索鲁斯诞辰的时候去墓园献花。索鲁斯生前以严酷高压统治世界，死后更是不会被世人缅怀，就连亲人都只想着瓜分他的遗产。  
光侍郎，久远的归客，兴许是他与这个世界唯一的联系。  
但在芝诺斯眼中，这是多么徒劳而可笑。改而听从他人命令的猎犬，仍怀恋前主的仁慈，简直堪称有失狗格。恶人看见郁郁寡欢的丧家犬，就会产生想要把它扔下水的冲动，  
“你又何尝不是一个无聊的凡人。也许剑术出人之右，却又处处平平无奇，可索鲁斯却选择你……多么愚蠢。”  
芝诺斯走入光侍郎的寝室，抚摸着挂在衣帽架上陈旧的皮革制上衣。上面有一些兵器留下的割痕，和男人的体味。还有许些多玛风格的过时装备。如今多玛已经成为加雷马的藩地，交战之时，多玛的冶金工业仍极为落后，盔甲连小小的子弹都防御不了。  
昏暗的房间里，床上隐约可见男人睡过的痕迹。芝诺斯接着微光，看见床头放着一个金属相框。他拾起来看，里面是一张泛黄照片，两个男人身穿套头灰袍，相视而笑。  
“哈迪斯……”  
芝诺斯跳起眉头，看见照片的右下角如此写着。  
“那是我对他的密称。”  
光侍郎的声音从身后传来，芝诺斯惊觉转身，看见刚沐浴过的男人身穿着便装，手持烛台站在门口。芝诺斯没想到光侍郎竟然如此完美地隐藏了自己的气息。光侍郎平和地看着他，并未对无端闯入感到恼怒。  
“那索鲁斯如何称呼你。”  
“阿谢姆。”  
光侍郎携着光明走来，从芝诺斯的手中取回相框，轻轻放回床前。不知为何，这一举动惹怒了芝诺斯。  
“有趣。”  
“我希望你将我看做是个无趣的人，芝诺斯。”  
“你是他的旧情。”芝诺斯哼笑：“却和他的孙子上了床。”  
光侍郎从相片中微笑的索鲁斯脸上抬起视线，落在芝诺斯的颈部。这一次，他仍没有恼怒。芝诺斯等待着光侍郎做出一点反应，羞耻、尴尬、愤怒，得不到回应，他便继续说：“在瓦厉斯之后，是否就轮到我了？像是块上马石，不论是谁都能踩上一脚。”  
“很可惜，不管是你，还是孙子，都毫无长进。”  
“你被我留下了这么多耻辱的印记，可没资格说这种话。”  
芝诺斯一把捂住光侍郎的下半张脸，将他按倒在了床上。光侍郎惊了一瞬，却没有挣扎。芝诺斯掀开光侍郎的上衣，指着他肩头的伤口，丑陋的缝合线就像是一条蜈蚣。腹部的绷带下深处深橘红色的印迹来，惹得芝诺斯更为兴奋。  
床头相片中的两个年轻人，正平静愉悦地目睹着一场暴行。他俩既没有历经百年后的淡漠沧桑，也没有不知来由的尖酸刻薄。  
钳住光侍郎下颚的手再度收紧了，这回骨头发出了不详的响声，只听“咔哒”一声，光侍郎的下颚被卸了下来。脱臼的下巴滑落，这下光侍郎不得不被迫惊慌地半长着嘴。  
“他是如何对待你的？”  
“喝哈……”  
光侍郎只能发出充满唾液声的含糊话语。倘若真有在天之灵，索鲁斯看见自己的贵重遗产被如此摧残，恐怕能气得从坟墓里跳出来吧。在芝诺斯的印象中，和索鲁斯为数不多相处的时间里，那个留着古怪短发的老人一直面色扭曲而阴沉，似乎有白痴在早上的咖啡里兑了奶一样。还有很多记忆的碎片里，无能的父亲纵绝不承认，但一直在为如何讨好索鲁斯发愁。  
“也难怪他在葬礼后干得第一件事，就是从你身上找回这些年索鲁斯苛扣的关怀。你是否满足了他……”  
光侍郎看着芝诺斯，眼神像是在透过眼前的人看向过去。这让芝诺斯萌生了不悦。他的长相并不像索鲁斯，索鲁斯娶了一个身份显贵却外表平庸的壮硕女子，因此膝下血脉的脸上极少能辨别出他的影子。  
“原来如此，你心有愧疚，因为他的时候你不在身边啊。那时候的你在做什么？在酒馆里痛快地喝酒，还是安逸地睡觉。”芝诺斯看见了光侍郎松散睡衣下半露出的性器。那里长得十分普通，体毛卷曲而稀疏。“作为一只猎物，即便你的年龄不小，却十分好读懂。看来加护之力没能提高你的智力。”  
看到男人的裸体，芝诺斯毫无性欲。就算是眼下对方毫无还击之力，任人宰割的模样，也没能点燃他的欲火。因好奇曾祖父和父亲都占有过的身体能带来怎样的感受，他伸手去抚摸了光侍郎的胸膛。  
加护之力并没有让他皮肤更坚硬，或是体温更炙热，没有发力的肌肉柔软得像脂肪一样。被触摸的地方，浮起一片鸡皮疙瘩，乳头更是被捧之后就敏感地锁了起来，乳晕四周浮起淡褐色的颗粒。  
芝诺斯直起一根手指，拨动光侍郎腿根的阴茎。他不想触碰到男人肮脏的性器，甚至想到要为他开拓后穴都感到恶心。  
金色的睫毛遮挡着月辉，在眼下投出一片阴影。残忍顽劣的冷血青年，也在夜深人静的时候泛起虚伪的慈爱。在他眼中狼狈地甚至不能合拢双腿的光侍郎，就像个流转在世上的纯金古董似的。一旦主人死了，就不得不被一个人接着一个地捧在手心里掂量它的价值，一次次被清算拍卖，进出数个豪宅。可就算是找到了新的主人，恐怕也只是摆在走廊的某处，从此无人问津，偶尔慰问的也不过是轻轻掸在身上的羽毛罢了。如今的瓦厉斯，就是最新一任不懂品鉴却执意要附庸风雅的主人。芝诺斯脸上都快为这流离的命运流泪了，心中却燃起一阵狂喜。  
他的心脏砰砰直跳，血液在体内奔流着，让阴茎不靠性欲就激动地硬了起来。光侍郎的后庭仍紧闭着，将阴茎凑上去，感觉似乎能硬顶进去。芝诺斯像一面沉重的富丽堂皇的天花板向光侍郎压来，进入他的体内，前后进攻起来。  
光侍郎的口水直流，已漫过他的锁骨，让他看上去又乐又痴。他在一张古老的床上，不断被摇晃着，过于冗长的记忆都要被从脑袋里晃出去。光侍郎努力地想要回忆起一些幸福的场面，却发觉所有幸福的结局都是生离死别。这漫长的生命，与一个个无法永久守护的生命之间，都是断裂的荆棘。光侍郎已经记不得当初离开索鲁斯的原因了，好像是因为立场不和，但他清楚潜意识中自己在逃避索鲁斯总有一天会老去的事实。他没有勇气面对垂垂老矣的索鲁斯，作为惩罚就要承受子孙后代的暴戾。从某种意义上算这笔账，堪称合情合理。  
芝诺斯的性爱缺乏挑情，只有单纯的发泄。光侍郎感觉不到丝毫的兴奋，阴茎却因为腺体不断受到刺激而反射性地勃起射精了。等到芝诺斯完事，月已到正中。芝诺斯从他身体里离开，又捂住了他的嘴，将他的下巴接了回去。  
“多谢款待。”  
芝诺斯对索鲁斯的在天之灵说。  
好奇心得以满足，便瞬间对人类的身体失去了兴致。此刻，连刚射出的体液的味道都令他感到厌恶，所以坐到了房间角落的单人扶手椅里。人只有在求生并且充满嗜血的欲望时才能展现自身生命的价值，像这样躺着被任意索取，等同于将自己的生命交付于陌生人的手中。在芝诺斯的眼里，这种行为毫无价值且卑贱非常。他已知晓了光侍郎的体温、气味，甚至是内部高潮时抽搐的力度，自觉已透彻地洞悉了这个男人。  
光侍郎躺在床上一动不动，发出轻轻的喘息声。月洒在他的上半身，他就像是雕刻在贵族棺椁上的大理石人像一般静谧而阴森。  
芝诺斯揣测光侍郎在想什么，此刻心中是否也回荡着屈辱和不甘。光侍郎失去了性的自由，也就失去了作为人的自由，永恒的生命因此也被贬为廉价了，变成了被拘束在牢笼中永无止境的折磨。他本应该离开，可留守在此，是在向索鲁斯赎罪，岂非一种以常人的理性无法消化的爱意。  
芝诺斯一直沉浮在这飘渺的思绪中，直到走廊传来脚步声。这其实在芝诺斯的意料之内，只是没想到会在今夜撞见。他早已发觉父亲与光侍郎有相当密切的来往，到并非瓦厉斯耽于情色，而是十分享受向周围炫耀自身权利的虚荣。一个高大魁梧的身影走入房里，径直来到光侍郎的床上。瓦利斯心无旁骛，目标明确，竟然没有发现坐在黑暗中的芝诺斯。  
他在光侍郎的身上摸索着，摸到了一手湿黏的液体，怔了一下，紧接着揪住光侍郎的衣领，毫不留情地狠扇了一巴掌。瓦厉斯气馁地低吼着，在光侍郎体内抽插起来，魁梧身型形成的黑影，简直如同在风中颤抖的灌木一般前后耸动着。  
光侍郎依旧沉默地承受着，两条消瘦的小腿垂在瓦厉斯的腰后。整个过程中，他几次看向床头索鲁斯的笑容，仿佛还沉浸在一场无法挽回的旧梦中。  
这是一场纯粹悲剧的延续。

fin


End file.
